Un último adiós
by sol'scrazy
Summary: Una historia de Snape y Lily, donde tan solo ella puede ser feliz por los dos. Snape


Lily, con toda su alegría, cruzaba los pasillos a un paso tranquilo, raro en ella, que siempre tenía prisa.  
¿La causa de su felicidad? Estaba con Potter y todo iba sobre ruedas. Sí, sí, el engreído, irónico y mujeriego Potter. Pero no sabía muy bien por qué había aceptado su destino.  
Estaba feliz porque había decidido que para demostrar su valentía no era necesario estar sola. Además, tanto él como ella, estaban en la orden del Fénix, asique, ¿para qué poner más objeciones?  
Aún así, cuando recordó a donde iba, su felicidad se aplacó, y sus ojos perdieron parte de su brillo. Snape le había pedido si se podían ver cerca de los invernaderos, en el banco que había a los pocos metros.  
Tenía que reconocer que hasta hace un tiempo, habían sido amigos.  
Recordaba la decepción de sus ojos cuando ella fue a Gryffidnor, como lo había defendido en numerosas ocasiones y él la había insultado, como, de una forma u otra, Severus consiguió acabar su paciencia y agotar su cariño que ella le profesaba.  
Esa mañana, cuando recibió su petición, meditó la respuesta, sabiendo que a James no le iba a gustar, pero ella era libre.  
Así que, medio de contrabando, se acercó al banco, se sentó y a los segundos, lo hizo Snape.  
No se sorprendió de haberlo oído. Estaba acostumbrada a su silencio y a su arte de presencia silenciosa.  
-Seré mortífago- de acuerdo, eso sí que la había sorprendido.  
Su cara, repleta de pecas, debió de expresar alguna sensación, porque la de Snape se ensombreció.  
-¿_Por qué_?-consiguió articular.  
-No tengo nada, Evans.  
-¡NO ME LLAMES POR EL APELLIDO- gritó Lily, de repente enfurecida-NO TENES DERECHO A DECIRME QUE TENES O NO, NI MUCHO MENOS QUE ME PONGAS EXCUSAS POR UNIRTE A VOLDEMORT!  
-No pronuncies…  
-DIGO LO QUE QUIERO, SNAPE-Lily se volvió a sentar, porque se descubrió de pie-no tenes por qué-murmuró de nuevo Lily, tras segundos de silencio.  
-Lily, solo te venía a decir eso. No quiero tu opinión, ni tu permiso…  
-¿Entonces?  
-Quiero que me perdones-la fría mirada de Snape se enfocó en cualquier parte, excepto en Lily.  
"PERDON"¿Hace cuando que no lo pedía?-pensó Severus.  
-Estás perdonado…  
-Te pido perdón por ser la basura más grande sobre la faz de la tierra, por tratarte mal, por no estar cuando lo necesitabas y por no formar parte de tu vida como hubiera querido… te pido perdón por ser yo.  
-Snape, te repito, estas perdonado. No soy rencorosa, así que no seas mortífago, por favor… -No hay marcha atrás. Este es mi camino.  
-¡¿LILY!?- James salía del castillo y buscaba a su pelirroja. -Es un último adiós, ¿verdad?- no pudo ocultar una lágrima que acariciaba su mejillas derecha.  
-Sí, y lo siento… quisiera decirte tanto… pero hoy abandono la escuela, y…  
-¡¿¡LILY!? Ahí estas  
-Y quería despedirme-Snape se puso en pie.  
-Te recordaré por y para siempre.  
-Y yo-Snape tan solo pudo apreciar la magnitud de su promesa años después, con la muerte de Lily.  
-Te buscaba, pelirroja-saludó James haciendo que Lily abriera los ojos. Descubrió que Snape ya no estaba y no iba a volver.  
Lily no despegaba la mirada del banco, único testigo de la charla.  
-Te extrañaba. Me pareció verte hablando con Snape…  
-Tendrías que dejarme arreglarte los anteojos-mintió por Snape. Su eterno amigo.  
-¿Y quedarme ciego?  
-Ya sos tonto… algo más, algo menos… -¿Qué sucede Lily?-James la abrazó de repente, quizá intuyendo su dolor.  
-En otro momento-suplicó ella-¿Lo de mañana sigue en pie?-  
-Solo si queres.  
-Por supuesto. Una carrera hasta el castillo-y aunque doliera, ella tenía que ser feliz.  
James le ganó, por supuesto, y con los alientos de ambos agitados, se unieron a uno.  
En ese beso, Lily pensó en el último adiós, que sería el definitivo.  
Saludó con la mirada a Snape y le pidió perdón con el alma, porque ella sí que quería vivir. Sabía que él se escondía entre los árboles por lo que se demoró más de lo necesario en mirar atrás.  
-Lily, quisiera decirte tanto… quisiera decirte que _te quiero_, quizá si hubiera tenido el valor… pero no. No soy un león, querida Evans. Sé feliz, por ambos-y una cabellera grasienta se perdió entre la maleza.

**FIN.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Buaaaaaaaaaaaaah, mi primer ONE-SHOT aquí, en este mundo (: Juro que no puedo creerlo, porque después de MUCHO por fin me atrevo y acá estoy (: **

**En fin, hoy seré breve, y sí, RW porfavor (: que es un mísero click y me hacen felices, jajaa. Espero seguir con esto laaaargo y tendido ^^.**

**SOOOOOOL CORNAMENTA {siempre ha sido mi nombre al ser escritora}**


End file.
